Our songs!
by XoXo-Smiley-Riley-OxOx
Summary: All the Cullen's have their own song describing their love for their soul-mates these are them!First is Jake and Nessie,Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, Kim and Jared, Rose and Emmett, Sam and Emily, Carlisle and Esme. read, reveiw and enjoy.
1. AN

All the Cullen's have their own song describing their love for their soul-mates these are them!

First is Jake and Nessie,Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, Kim and Jared, Rose and Emmett, Sam and Emily, Carlisle and Esme.


	2. Little moments Jake and Nessie

Looking back on the past six years and the one person who was there for me and will always be there for me Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was driving the bug home from the auto mechanics and biking shop I own thanks to Alice and the Cullen's. When a song on the radio caught my ear it was Nessie and my song.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
that pretty mouth say that dirty word_

I remember when Nessie and I went hunting by ourselves I was so nervous because like her father she preferred mountain lions. She had a huge one cornered when it took swipe and ripped her dress so it looked like a skirt and shirt. Then she did something that surprised me she said the F word. I just stood there and stared my mouth hanging open in disbelief. She was about two and a half years old but looked 10 or 11. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Sorry I forgot I can't say that word please don't tell mommy or daddy!" she said.

"Okay Ness I won't this time." She got the lion and we ran back to the cottage.

_  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
_

Or the time when she was four but looked 16 I had fixed Bella's old truck with some help from Rosalie so it ran really good. I t was my truck until she could drive. She didn't see I think it was Emmett standing behind the truck and backed into him. She did cover her mouth and she had inherited Bella's blush and her face was so red. She just looked so cute I couldn't be mad neither could Emmett.

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was going' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

She is such a good cook she almost puts her parents food to shame. On my birthday three years ago she tried to cook me a cake but lost track of time and it burnt it. The smoke alarms went off. She was so close to tears till I held her in my arms.

_  
I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
_

She is not perfect but she tries. She will change plans for some reason due to her family and then she will misread the map and we get lost, but we are still holding hands.

_  
When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

I was lost in my thoughts when a bronzed haired angel-my bronzed haired angel- kissed me. My Nessie oh how I love her so much!

* * *

**So like? Hate? talk to me ! I can't deside what song and couple to do next! Maybe Alice and Jasper or Edward and Bella or maybe Kim and Jared! I do not own the twilight saga or the song Little monents.**

**Summer Raine!**


	3. After All Edward and Bella!

****

****

This is Edward song for him and Bella thank-you to Twilight writer 1 of 200 i never even listened to it before and now I love it! My conscious is making me say this i do not own the twilight saga. Even though i own 2 bags Twilight and New Moon all the book and 4 shirts! OH i also do not own After All by Cher!

* * *

I still couldn' belive the angel walking down the stairs in a beautiful gown holding her fathers hand was mine. My Bella. Charlie put her hand in mine and i felt the electricity just like the day in biology! I was lost in her beautiful golden eyes. I barley even remember saying 'I do'. The minister told me to kiss the bride. I kissed her gently on the lips like 20 years ago. Emmett was the D.J and I took Bella's hand and led her to the dance floor. After All by Cher started playing and we danced along slowly while i sung the words to my love, my life my wife , my Bella.

_Well here we are again I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own but deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight_

_I still remember when your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats, every step I take retreats  
Every journey always brings me back to you_

_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be forever you and me  
After all_

_When love is truly right(this time it's truly right)  
It lives from year to year, it changes as it grows  
And oh the way it grows but it never disappears_

_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be forever you and me  
After all_

_Always just beyond my touch  
Though I needed you so much  
After all what else is living for, oh_

_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be forever you and me  
After all_

I looked at Bella she would be crying if she could i was just going to kiss her when we heard.

"Grammy Papal." Are six month old grandson Anthony William Black. Nessie was are miracle Andy was hers.

"Hi Andie do you want to dance with us too?" I asked him i heard giggles from almost everyone. Andy looked upset.

"It is Anthony not Andie." He said stubernly. I heard almost every one think

"Like grandpa like grandson" I laughed. The three of us danced to the song Bella picked.

* * *

**So like it? Hate it? Speak to me! Please? Review! Happy Easter even though it was technically over 25 minutes ago but here is your treat there Chapters in one day! Oh and in case you don't get it Edward HATES being called Eddie like Anthony hates being Called Andie (ps i know Andy is speeled A-N-D-Y but i thought it would be closer to Eddie like that!0**

**Summer Raine**


	4. Today Was A Fairytale Bella and Edward

**I do not own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I watched as my husband of 20 years hold our grandson. Then Jake came over.

"Sorry Bells, Eddie." Jake said and took Andy before the song began. Edward pulled me close and I sang the words of my song to Edward while I took my sheild down so he could see why I loved the song.

_Today was a fairy tale_  
_You were the prince _  
_I used to be a damsel in distress_  
_You took me by the hand_  
_And you picked me up at six_  
_Today was a fairy tale_  
_Today was a fairy tale_

_Today was a fairy tale_  
_I wore a dress_  
_You wore a dark gray t-shirt_  
_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_  
_Today was a fairy tale_  
_Time slows down_  
_Whenever you're around_

_Can you feel this Magic in the air?_  
_It must've been the way you kissEd me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standin' there_  
_It must've been the way_  
_Today was a fairy tale_  
_It must've been the way_  
_Today was a fairy tale_

_Today was a fairy tale_  
_You've got a smile _  
_That takes me to another planet_  
_Every move you make _  
_Every thing you say is right_  
_Today was a fairy tale_

_Today was a fairy tale_  
_All that I could say is now it's Getting so much clearer_  
_Nothing made sense til the time I saw your face_  
_Today was a fairy tale_  
_Time slows down_  
_Whenever you're around-Yeah_

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must've been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standin' there_  
_It must've been the way_  
_Today was a fairy tale_  
_It must've been the way_  
_Today was a fairy tale_

_Time slows down_  
_Whenever you're around_  
_I can feel my heart_  
_It's beating in my chest_  
_Did you feel it_  
_I can't put this down_

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must've been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standin' there_  
_It must've been the way_

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must've been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standin' there_  
_It must've been the way_  
_Today was a fairy tale_  
_It must've been the way_  
_Today was a fairy tale_

_Oh Oh Ooh Yeah oh_  
_Today was a fairy tale_

I finished looking into the loving eyes of my love for all entirety.

* * *

Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? review who you want next!

Love forever and always ( Get it Taylor Swift song?) lol yeah not that funny but oh well

Summer Raine! (as of 4-11-10 i will not write another chapter till i have at least 3 more reviews!)


	5. She don't know Jared and Kim

I know I said i would do the Chri Brown song but nobody reveiwed so I decided to do this song.

* * *

Kim and I walked upto the beach hand in hand. The beach was probaly the only place that could fit the one hundred Seniors and Jouiners for Prom. I As we a poched the beach every guy stared at Kim and every girl glared. I went up to the D.J and asked him to play this song. I grabbed Kims hand and draged her to the dance floor. As the song started. I sang in her ear as she stood on my feet.

_We go out to a party somewhere_  
_The moment we walk in the door_  
_People stop and everybody stares_  
_She don't know what they're staring for_

_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful_  
_Though time and time I've told her so_

_There she goes just walking down the street_  
_And someone lets a whistle out_  
_A girl like her she just can't see_  
_What the fuss is all about_

_And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful_  
_Though time and time I've told her so_

_Morning comes and her hair's all a mess_  
_That's when she thinks she looks her worst_  
_It's times like this she don't know why_  
_I can't take my eyes off her_

_'Cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful_  
_Though time and time I've told her_  
_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful_  
_Though time and time I've told her_  
_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful_  
_Though time and time I've told her so_

I sang the words in her ear and on the last note i got down on one knee and gave her a ring that ment we would get married as soon aswe got out of college.

"Yes Jared a thousand times yes! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? In between? In Case you don't know this was Jared and Kim.**

**Summer Raine**


	6. With you! Emmett and Rose

Okay so i decided to go with Rose and Emmett! I do not own the Chris Brown son or the Twilight Saga!

* * *

"Come on Rosie! I have a surpriseeee fooor youuuuuuu!" I drawled out each word like I did when I was in a hurry. I know people think it's imuture but what can I do it is me Emmett Dale Mcarty Cullen. Rose follows me up the stairs and I grabbed a guitar out of Alice and Jazzs room. I swear thst they have like two dozen guitars in there! Anyway back to the main point today 20 years ago Rose and I got married for the 6th time. Your probably think why would the 6th time matter shouldn't it be the first one that matters? You see six is Rosies facorite number so I wanted to do something special since we were the only ones in the house . I mean that only happens what once in a decade? We weren't goin complain though. Oh no why is she looking at me like that?

"What was the surprise you wanted to show me Em?" she asked sweetly I could tell she was annoyed oh no how long did i space out!

"Well today 20 years ago we were married for the 6th time and 6 is your favorite number i wanted to do something special. So I went online and found this song so I'm going to sing it for you!" She smiled and nodded. _**(A/N Justin Bieber version!)**_

_I need you boo, (oh)_  
_I gotta see you boo (hey)_  
_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_  
_Said the hearts all over the world tonight [x2]_

_[Verse 1]_  
_Hey! Little mama,_  
_Ooh, you're a stunner_  
_Hot..little figure,_  
_Yes, you're a winner_  
_And I'm so glad to be yours,_  
_You're a class all your own_  
_And.._  
_Oh, little cutie_  
_When..you talk to me_  
_I swear..the whole world stops_  
_You're my sweetheart_  
_And I'm so glad that you are mine_  
_You are one of a kind and.._

_[Bridge]_  
_You mean to me_  
_What I mean to you and.._  
_Together baby,_  
_There is nothing we won't do_  
_'cause if I got you,_  
_I don't need money,_  
_I don't need cars,_  
_Girl, you're my all._  
_And.._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Oh!_  
_I'm into you,_  
_And girl,_  
_No one else would do,_  
_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_  
_You make me fall in love,_  
_And now I know I can't be the only one,_  
_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_  
_With the love of they life who feel.._  
_Wat I feel when I'm_

_With you [x5]_  
_Girl.._  
_With you [x5]_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Oh girl!_  
_I don't want nobody else,_  
_Without you, there's no one left then,_  
_You're like Jordans on Saturday,_  
_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,_  
_Hey! Little shawty,_  
_Say you care for me,_  
_You know I care for you,_  
_You know...that I'll be true,_  
_You know that I won't lie,_  
_You know that I would try,_  
_To be your everything..yeah.._

_[Bridge]_  
_'cause if I got you,_  
_I don't need money,_  
_I don't need cars,_  
_Girl, you're my all._  
_And.._

_[Chorus]_

_With you [x5]_  
_Oh.._  
_With you [x5]_  
_Yeah Heh.._

_[Bridge 2]_  
_And I.._  
_Will never try to deny,_  
_that you're my whole life,_  
_'cause if you ever let me go,_  
_I would die.._  
_So I won't front,_  
_I don't need another woman,_  
_I just need your all and nothing,_  
_'cause if I got that,_  
_Then I'll be straight_  
_Baby, you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo,_  
_I gotta see you boo_  
_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_  
_Said the hearts all over the world tonight [x2]_  
_Woo Oh.. Yeah_  
_They need it boo,_  
_They gotta see their boo,_  
_Said the hearts all over the world tonight,_  
_Hearts all over the world tonight [x2]_

_[Chorus]_

_With you [x5]_  
_Girl.._  
_With you [x5]_  
_Oh.._

"Oh Em that would have to be the cutest, sweetest thing you have done in decades!" She said and walked over and kissed me! Lets just say this is why we wanted the house to our seleves!

Emmett Out!

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? In between? In Case you don't know this was Emmett was so fun. Okay but beinng serius, seriusly I love this story I know other chapters have sucked but can I get at least one reveiw Please! Oh and for my other stories I will finsh them I just have writters block!**

**Summer Raine**


	7. 9112001

Hey this is an A.N. I just wanted to say 9 years to the day (or yesterday) the World Trade Center, Pentagon, Marriott hotel, AA Flight 77 & 11, UA Flight 93 & 175 and The White house ( though it failed.) were attacked by Terrorist and Many MANY MANY innocent life's lost. the youngest being Christine Lee Hanson at just the age of two was taken way before her time. The oldest being Robert Grant Norton who died at 85. I hope you are not Offended by me posting this. May they rest in Peace.


	8. Help Please!

**Hey guys this is _Rainey _I'm redoing some of these story's and I got stuck, I want to do When I look at you By Miley Cyrus but I can't decide who to do it for. Emily & Sam , Alice and Jasper or Redo the Edward & Bella so what do you guys think? If you have any song suggestions I'm all ears. Also I'm thinking of doing something similar to this with Harry Potter The next Generation. Let me know what you think, PM me or review please.**

**XoXoRaineyOxOx**


	9. Jared & Kim Some Say

**Jared & Kim (2) Some Say by: Rascal 's **

**_There's that star, the one they said we'd never reach_**  
**_And just close your eyes_**  
**_There's the missing moon, there's the milky way_**  
****

**_Heaven's straight ahead, we'll be there today_**  
**_Rainbows right and left, sunshine everywhere_**  
**_If it couldn't be baby, how did we get here?_**

**_Some say we'll never get it off the ground_**  
**_And some say we'll never make it out of town_**  
**_And someday we'll end up a world apart_**  
**_And some say we're a couple of crazy kids_**  
****

**_And some say that's exactly what they did_**  
**_And I say you got to go with your heart_**  
**_And baby, look where we are_**

**_There's that home, the one they said we'd never share_**  
**_And just close your eyes_**  
**_There's the picket fence, there's our mailbox_**  
**_Puppy on the porch and roses up the walk_**  
**_Shinny minivan, kids in every seat_**  
**_Someday we'll look back and say, "It wasn't just a dream"_**

Some say we'll never get it off the ground

**_And some say we'll never make it out of town_**  
**_And someday we'll end up a world apart_**  
**_And some say we're a couple of crazy kids_**  
**_And some say that's exactly what they did_**  
**_And I say you got to go with your heart_**  
**_And baby, look where we are_**

**_Some say we'll never get it off the ground_**  
**_And some say we'll never make it out of town_**  
**_And someday we'll end up a world apart_**  
**_And some say we're a couple of crazy kids_**  
**_And some say that's exactly what they did_**  
**_And I say you got to go with your heart_**  
**_And baby, look where we are_**

**_Oh oh, some say_**  
**_Some say, yes they do_**  
**_Ooo, some say, yeah_**  
**_Someday, some say_**

* * *

"Hey Kim you see that star right there?" Jared asked me as he pointed to one. We were lying in the back of his truck bed a blanket pulled up to my neck, for August it was cold. I nodded my head against his chest. "I like to call it Kimberly, the star they said we'd never reach, just close your eyes there.s the missing moon and the milky way and heaven is strait a head well be there someday. If things couldn't be then who'd we get her?" He asked me. I sighed Brady had imprinted on a girl named Shelby and she took it hard and said that known of this is real. Jarred went with him when he told her and the stuff she said stuck with him.

When had dropped me off that might my dad disapprovingly said,

"Kimmy-bear, I don't think your relationship with that boy will last at all, Me and Dan were talking we don't think you'll make it out of town and in five years from now you'll be wolds apart. Kim your just a kid." My grandparents had dropped by unexpectedly, her grandmother Cynthia rolled her eyes at her son.

"David Allen Ross!" Grandma Cynthia scolded my dad. " Don't your daughter like that! You know Kimmy bear that's exactly what people said about me and your grandfather, and we've been married for for thirty years. Now why don't you go on up to bed sweetie." she said and grabbed grandpa Jacks hand as I walked up stairs. Smiling, I got ready for bed when I looked at my widow Jarred was there I smiled again and opened it and he slid through and stood by me.

"Hi sweetheart." He said as he kissed my forehead. I grinned and curled up to his chest for the second time that night. "Someday we'll have a big house Kimmy. Just close your eyes, I see it know a little cozy house with a big wrap around porch, a swing, a minivan with kids in the seats but most of all we'll look back and say it wasn't just a dream." He said as I drifted off to sleep the scene he told me planted in my head.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ twenty years latter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Rosie come on! Your going to be late for the bon fire! Jase is going to be there!" I yelled hoping that would make her hurry saying her imprints name. I thought of that night all those year's ago. It wasn't just a dream anymore. Jarred and I had the small but cozy house and the minivan of kids. Rosealind is the oldest at sixteen, then James who is fourteen, Kailey is twelve and little Josie is the youngest at ten. I sighed as Jarred put his arms around me. "You were right Jarred it wasn't just a dream." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

Okay so this one is a wrap! So what do you think? I had a Claire and Quil one I was typing but my computer died and I lost it! :( so I thought I would do a Rascal flats song! Ohh and it's my birthday and a review would be lovely. :D

~~~~ Smiley Riley :) ~~~~~`


End file.
